For certain lighting applications, it is common practice in a number of different countries to utilize lamps having a bi-pin type of base. In the usual design of such lamps, the bi-pin base is included as an integral part of the lamp. In the United States, lamps for the same applications are typically made with a screw-type base, and this normally renders them unsuitable for use in locations where the sockets for such applications are designed for reception of the bi-pin base. It would be highly advantageous, avoiding -he need for specialized new lamp-making machinery, if screw-type lamp bases of existing design could be used with sockets designed for pin-type bases.